


A New curse

by Kirihitosgirl



Category: Mad Father
Genre: Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirihitosgirl/pseuds/Kirihitosgirl
Summary: After Aya left the mansion, Dio burned it down. But then why is he still there? And why is this new girl everywhere he looked? Does this girl have anything to do with him still being "alive?" Only one way to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

Morning light was shining. It was so bright, it woke the blond boy laying in the ruins of an old mansion. A mansion where nightmares lie. The boy groaned before opening his uncovered eye. Above him, the sky was a perfect blue. Birds flew north, as if winter had just past. Finally realizing something, he shot up into a sitting position. He was still there? But the curse should've ended after he burned down that cursed house!

He sighed and got to his feet. Looking around, he came to the conclusion that it had been at least five years. Due to the age of the ruins. He sighed. How was he still here? After five years too. Finally, he decided to test something. He walked to the edge of the old rubble, and stood there.

"Here goes nothing.", he said to himself in a hoarse voice, before taking a step on the grass of what used to be the front yard. He took another, and another, until he stood far enough away to prove his theory. He was finally able to leave that horrid place. But why? What was happening? It couldn't be Aya, could it? No. He had made sure that everything the girls mother asked of him was done. So what then?

His thoughts were interrupted by a scream not to far away. It was girlish, and sounded entirely playful. But he decided to check it out all the same. When he had finally found the source though, his eye widened. Playing in a clearing, was a girl with short brown hair. She had light brown eyes too. She wore a red jacket, a white shirt with stars and writing, a green undershirt, and blue denim short shorts. She spun in circles with a wide smile on her face.

The boy sighed. No one was supposed to even be near the hell house. So he stood up and walked into the clearing. The girl hadn't noticed him right away, so he cleared his throat. Immediately, she stopped spinning, and looked at him with a curious look. He sighed once more.

"No one is allowed to be here.", he said clearly. The girl tilted her head.

"Why?",she asked in a quiet voice. He was taken back by this.

"Why? Just cause."

"That is not a real reason."

This girl. She was easily getting on the boys nerves. His hands were fists and his body was shaking with anger. The girl only sat there staring before she walked past him. Immediately, he froze. She was going toward the mansion. Quickly grabbing her wrist, he pulled her into his chest. She yelped. She was about to question what he was doing when he interrupted.

"Not that way. Anywhere but that way.", he whimpered. The girl relaxed. She felt sad for him. So she only nodded. When he let go, she turned around to face him. But something struck her as odd.

"What happened to your eye?"

There was no immediate answer, and the look on the boys face, she could tell that it was a touchy subject. Looking down, she whispered out an apology. Silence still ensued. So the girl decided to go home, seeing how dark it was anyway. As normally as she could she asked the boy where he lived. He sort of froze.

"I, uh, don't have a home..."

***  
  
 _ **"Adelina! Come say hi to the doctor!", my mother called. I had been in my room playing with my dolls at the time. I would rather stay there though. I never did like doctors. They were very scary. And my daddy died in the company of one. But I did as I was told anyway and ran downstairs. As soon as I got down there, I saw my mother talking to a man with brown hair, a white long coat, and glasses. Beside him was a girl around my age with black hair and blue eyes.**_

_**"Hello doctor. My name is Adelina.", I introduced myself. The three people turned to me. My mother was smiling, as was the doctor. But the little girl was hiding. The doctor brought my attention back to him when he cleared my throat.** _

_**"Ah, yes. It is nice to meet you." Then he turned to the girl and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and went to stand in front of him. She looked down.** _

_**"My name is Aya. It is really nice to meet you."** _


	2. Chapter 2

**_"Adelina! Aya is here!", my mother called. Immediately, I rushed down the stairs and tackled my black-haired friend. She gasped as we both fell. Then we burst out laughing. My mother just stood there glaring at . She only spoke when we got up._ **

**_"Don't you ever do that again."_**

**_"_ ** **_Yes mother. I'm sorry Aya", I said looking down. Aya only smiled._ **

**_"Ah, I see Aya beat me here again.", said a voice at the door. Looking up, my eyes met those of Dr. Drevis. Shivers shot down my spine. Slowly , I gulped and nodded once. Dr. Drevis had always scared me. I could never explain why though. It was like something was telling me not to trust him. That he was a bad man. My thoughts were interrupted when Aya pulled me to my feet._ **

**_"Let's play outside!" I blinked but then grinned._**

**_"_ ** **_Okay!", I said as I followed her._ **

**_I could just barely my mother yelling for us to be careful as the door shut. We walked around the forest near my house for hours. At first we played hide and seek, but it got boring with just the two of us. So we decided to explore. As we walked, I heard footsteps coming toward us. Immediately, I stopped and turned to tell Aya, but she wasn't there. Panic set in. How had I not noticed? How long had she been gone? Finally, the other footsteps stopped._**

**_"_ ** **_Hey!"_ **

*******

So, you don't have a home or family?", the girl asked. In return, the boy shook his head. She sighed.

"Do you at least have a name?"

"Yes, of course I do!" The girl rolled her eyes.

"Then what is it?"

"It's Dio."

Dio? What kind of name was that? It sounded fake to the girl. Slowly and as subtle as she could, she backed away. But "Dio" noticed and grabbed her arm.

"What the matter?", he asked, concern lining his voice. She began to struggle as much as she could. But his grip was too tight, so she went to scream. Immediately, his hand covered her mouth. He asked what she was doing, but the only answer he got was a knee to the nuts. Letting go of her, he fell backwards. That's when the girl scrambled to her feet.

"Why make up a name!? That makes it sound like you want to kill me!"

Dio looked at her through his pain. He was confused. How did she know his name was made up? And what was she talking about? Kill her? God this girl was nuts. He sat up as carefully as he could.

"I made up a name because I have no recollection of my past.", then his voiced dropped down to a whisper. "Of when I was alive..."

The girl glared at him. What the actual hell? Why does this stuff always happen to her? Sighing she sat back down.

"Adelina."

"What?"

"My name is Adelina Bayer."

That's when Adelina had decided to take Dio to her home. After all, she did kick him where the sun doesn't shine, and she felt bad. So she offered him ice and a place to stay. But he only accepted the ice. It was hard to for her to understand why though. Why wouldn't he want a place to sleep? She looked back at him out of the corner of her eye. He was staring at the ground as they walked. His expression was sad. What was wrong with him? She wondered if what happened to his eye had anything to do with it. I mean, it was covered in bandages for god's sake! Clearing her throat, she stopped. He didn't notice, and therefore bumped into her.

"Oh...sorry.", he whispered. She turned to face him.

"I want to know what happened to your eye, and why you have such a sad look on your face."

Dio's honey colored eye widened. "I-I don't rem-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH! I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU'RE SAD, WHY YOU TURNED DOWN A PLACE TO STAY, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE, WHAT YOU WHISPERED EARLIER, ALL OF IT!" Dio stood frozen as he watched the girl shake. Her hands were curled at her sides, and her breathing was heavy. But the thing that scared him the most was the tears running down from under her bangs. 'Why would she cry over something like this?', he asked himself. 'I'm not worth the effort. Not when I'm already dead.' Sighing, he walked up to her until they stood just inches apart. Then he brushed her hair aside. Suddenly, her shaking stopped, and she looked up at him with red eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Then show me." Her voice was so quiet that he could barely hear her. But he did. And he shook his head in response. She would just run, like Aya did when they first met. He didn't want that. But Adelina was persistent. She gave him the sad puppy eyes. Sighing yet again, he gave in.

"Just remember, you asked for it." He reached up and began to, unwrap the bloody bandages covering his face.


End file.
